


Birthday Surprises

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Holiday, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is now Anbu Captain and Naruto is finally being trained by Tsunade to be the next Hokage. After being out in a storm, Naruto gets sick. Tsunade checks Naruto over for a virus only to find none. So what's the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

The week Sasuke and Naruto came back from their honeymoon was hectic. Naruto began his training to become the next Hokage while Sasuke took over as Anbu Captain. The new couple didn't get a lot of time together since one of them was always busy. After two months of being married, Sasuke and Naruto had their first newlywed fight. The fight ended with Naruto pinned to the floor, Sasuke pounding into him. Naruto was pissed when he woke up to find Sasuke missing. He later found out that Sasuke was gone on a month long mission.

During the next few weeks, Konoha experienced her worst storm yet. Naruto, along with several other ninja, had to help protect houses when the water towers broke. They were forced to stand out in the middle of the storm. Naruto didn't want anyone to get sick, so he made several Henged clones relieve the others of his duty. The next day found him being lectured by Tsunade.

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled. "Are you even listening to me?"

"But Obaa-Chan, I never get sick," Naruto said. This was true. Throughout Naruto's entire life, he had never been sick. Tsunade sighed and had to let the foolish boy go.

One week later, Naruto came to Tsunade feeling ill. He had been throwing up for the last six days and his stomach had been acting funny. "That's what you get when you have a hundred of you standing in the freezing rain," Tsunade said. But Naruto knew that she was concerned. A jinchuriki never got sick. It was just not heard of. She placed her hand on Naruto's stomach, healing Chakra running through it. She frowned as she felt something strange. "You said your stomach was acting weird?" Naruto nodded. "How?"

"Sometimes is hurts a bit before I throw up," Naruto said. "Besides that, I've been getting strange cravings. Last night I ate a tomato, a tomato! Sasuke likes those things not me!"

"Hmm..." Tsunade moved a hand to Naruto's forehead. "You have a slight fever. I'm going to run a text to make sure it's just a cold." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a cup. "Go pee in this." She handed Naruto the cup then he ran off to do as she said. She thought about all of Naruto's symptoms and shook her head. There was just no way.

"Obaa-Chan!" Naruto said returning to the room. "I'm done." He held out the sealed cup with a paper towel around it.

"I'll be back in a bit," Tsunade said, taking the cup. She left the room in a haste, wanting to prove she was right. When she was done running the test for the sixth time, she had to admit that she was wrong. She grabbed the results, and walked slowly back to Naruto's room, wishing someone would attack the village. That way, Tsunade didn't have to give Naruto the news the he was... But her wish went unanswered as she opened the door.

Naruto looked up from some scroll he had with a smile. "So, it's just a cold right?" When Tsunade didn't answer, he frowned. "Obaa-Chan? Is everything ok?" He was about to stand up but a raised hand from Tsunade stop him.

Tsunade grabbed a chair and sat done. "Naruto..." She looked down. Where was Sake when you needed it?

Horror flashed through his eyes. He was dying. He could just tell. What was he going to do? How would he tell his friends? Tell Sasuke? Naruto took a deep breath. Ninjas died everyday. It was the normal way of life. If he was dying, he had to accept that fact and move on. "You can tell me I dying. I can handle it."

Tsunade looked up at that. "You're not dying."

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "Then why do you look so forlorn?"

Tsunade was surprised Naruto knew that word. "It's just that I've never heard of something like this happening. I mean, it isn't necessarily bad. It can be good. Especially for you and Sasuke."

"For Sasuke?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed. The best way to tell him was to just show him. She held out the results for Naruto. He took them and began to read them. At first, his eyes widened. Then he frowned. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I ran the test five times and even had another medic test it," Tsunade said. "The results are 100% correct."

"How could this have happened?" Naruto asked. Tsunade gave him a look. "Well, I know how it is can happen, bit there is one thing you've forgotten. I'm not a woman."

"If I had to guess, it has to do with the Kyuubi," Tsunade said.

"Kyuubi. Then how come this didn't happen sooner? It's not Sasuke and I use protection."

That was a too much information for Tsunade. "Brat, how am I suppose to know? May be Kyuubi didn't think you were ready yet."

"And I'm ready now? Sasuke and I just got married. I'm training to become Hokage!"

"Naruto, not everyone plans to have children, but they still have to deal with it. It you don't want to, we have time to abort it." Her hands instantly went to her ears.

"WHAT!" Naruto's voice could be heard throughout the village. "I could never do that!"

"Calm down Brat! I didn't say you had to. I know that you couldn't kill the baby."

"Baby." Naruto put a hand on his stomach and smiled. "I'm really pregnant."

Tsunade smiled. She was glad that Naruto took the news so well. "So you'll keep it then?"

"Of course!" Naruto was happy. He was going to have a family with Sasuke. His eyes widened. "Sasuke. Shit! What do I tell him?"

"Just explain the situation. From the reports, he should be back in three days."

"Three days. That's his birthday."

"Well, at least you already have his present." Naruto blushed at that. "You can take the next week off. Afterwards, we will resume your training. However, you won't be going on any missions any time soon. And don't argue with me. Every pregnant woman stays within Konoha until a few months after the birth. Usually, they can go on missions until their third or fourth month, but since you are the Kyuubi's host, it is best you don't partake in missions. And before you tell at me, it is to ensure your child's safety."

Naruto closed his mouth then let out a sigh. "I understand, Obaa-Chan."

"Good. Now get out of here. I expect to see you next week."

Naruto grinned. "Bye Obaa-Chan!" He ran out of the hospital, only to slow down when he was a few feet away. He put his hand on his stomach. 'I'm pregnant... With Sasuke's baby.'

"Oh shut up already, brat."

'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

"No, Santa Claus. Of course I'm Kyuubi. Damn idiot."

'Don't you have something to explain?'

"What?"

'Why you decided that I should get pregnant. This isn't a attempt to escape, is it?'

"I'm not stupid enough to try that when all the Uchiha has to do is use his cursed eyes. No, I did this because you wanted it. You wanted to give the Uchiha a family. Despite how I feel about the Uchiha, I decided since you wanted it so much, that I'd give it to you."

Naruto chuckled. 'You do know that I'm an Uchiha now too, don't you?'

"I'm not stupid, brat. Just be glad I did this. I'm going to be exhausted from feeding the womb my Chakra. And no, the child will be yours and the Uchiha's alone. I'm not about to become a father."

'Is their anything I should know?'

"Sex is fine. It won't harm the baby."

Naruto blushed. 'Kyuubi!'

"What? Isn't that what you wanted to know."

'No! Well, maybe. But I just wanna know if I shouldn't do something or if there is something I should do.'

"Eat healthier. Do whatever that Hokage of yours says. I'm going back to sleep. It isn't easy protecting your kid."

'Thanks Kyuubi.'

"Hm."

Naruto made it home and sat down on the couch. Sasuke's birthday was in three days and he didn't have anything planned, well except for telling him that he was gonna be a father. How was Naruto going to tell him? 'Hey Sasuke, how was the mission? Good? Well, guess what!? The Kyuubi decided that we're ready to be parents.' No, that wasn't a good way to tell him. Tsunade had told him to just explain everything to Sasuke. But that just wasn't how Naruto did things. Naruto smirked. Oh he suddenly got a good idea. The Teme was going to have a great birthday.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke's team finally reached Konoha's gate three days later. All of them were tired, but Sasuke hid that well. The team made it to Hokage Tower a few minutes later. Tsunade welcomed them in and Sasuke looked around, eyes searching for Naruto. But his wife wasn't there. Tsunade could tell how the raven was feeling before he even took of his mask and asked, "where's Naruto?"

"Naruto is on leave," Tsunade said. "Now, give me your report so you guys can rest." She held up her hand and took the report from one of Sasuke's teammates. "Oh, and Uchiha, happy birthday." His teammates looked at their captain with wide eyes. They didn't even realize that today was his birthday. Before they could say anything, Sasuke was gone. Tsunade smirked. She knew exactly what Naruto had planned for Sasuke since she help set things up. "You guys are dismissed." She watch Sasuke's teammates leave before pulling out a bottle of Sake. She had to hand it to the brat. He knew how to make people do things for him.

When Sasuke arrived outside his house, he was surprised. Not a single light was on. He sighed and opened the door. Stepping into the darkness, his fingers went for the switch. Light filled the room.

"Happy Birthday!" Sasuke saw all of the Konoha 13 in his living room. But something was odd. Out of everyone there, he only sensed Naruto. Before he could think about it, Ino and Sakura grabbed his arms and led him to a chair. They forced him to sit down. Choji then showed him a caked. He sighed as he blew out the candles. He hated surprise parties and sweets, but he would play nice for Naruto's sake.

Seconds later, he found his arms tied behind the chair. He looked down and saw Kiba tying his feet. He tried to escape, but noticed that Chakra ran through the ropes. He curses. "This isn't funny."

"I think it is," Sai said.

"So do I," Neji said now this Sasuke felt was strange. Neji never found things funny. He was always serious.

Everyone grinned and Sasuke had the answers to his questions. Naruto must have realized that Sasuke figured it out, because instead of the other members of the Konoha 13, eleven Narutos stood around Sasuke. "Hi Teme!"

Sasuke glared. "What is going on?"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Naruto said. He walked over to Sasuke and got on his knees.

"I don't like surprises," Sasuke said.

"Oh, but you'll love this one," Naruto smiled before he leaned forward. He grabbed Sasuke's pant zipper with his teeth and pulled it down. Then he reached into Sasuke's boxers and pulled out the half-hard cock. Sasuke let out a gasp as Naruto put it in his mouth and began to suck. Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke harden further. Soon, he had a fully erect member in his mouth. Naruto licked, nipped, and sucked as if it was a lollipop.

Sasuke didn't know where to look. Watching his wife give him a blow job was dangerous. It was turning him on and his hands itched to grab Naruto's head and bury himself further inside Naruto's mouth. That was the only place he wanted to bury himself in. If he wasn't tied to a chair, he be pounding his wife into the floor. But since he was tied to a chair, he was forced to sit back and enjoy Naruto's amazing skills.

Naruto suddenly pulled back and stripped. He then went back to his treat. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto began to stretch himself. He then noticed the open bottle of lube. Naruto moaned around him, and Sasuke felt the ropes dig into his wrists. Soon, Naruto had three fingers inside him. When he was pleased with himself, Naruto removed his fingers and pulled back. He then stood up and stroked himself. Just as Sasuke was wondering if his Amaterasu could free him, he felt a pressure on his legs. He looked into blue eyes as Naruto sat down on his lap, burying Sasuke inside him. The couple moaned as Naruto settled down. Naruto then lifted himself up until the tip was only left before slamming himself back down. Naruto moaned as he began to ride Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but pant at the amazing feeling.

"S-sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Ha...appy birth... Ah! D-day." The blond reached passed him and stopped the flow of Chakra in the ropes.

Sasuke smirked as he broke free. He grabbed Naruto's hips and lifted him up. He then kicked his feet back, breaking the chair. With a glare of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the rope on his ankles broke. He made sure to put the Amaterasu out as he carried Naruto up to their bedroom.

Once they were in their bedroom. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and tossed him onto the bed. Sasuke then pinned the moaning blond to their bed and kissed him. He could taste himself on Naruto's lips, but that didn't bother him. He grabbed the handcuffs he found under the pillow and chained Naruto to the bed. Then he lifted Naruto's legs up and slammed inside his Kitsune. The bed creaked as Sasuke pounded into Naruto.

"S-sasuke, I love you," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, Dobe." Sasuke didn't waste time as he thrusted forward again. Minutes later, Naruto came. Sasuke followed suit seconds later. He pulled out, totally spent. The two panted trying to catch their breath. Sasuke then Naruto's hands. "I have to admit that I did like that surprise."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Good, because I have another." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and put them on his stomach. "Surprise! I'm pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, don't be mad that I ended it here. The tenth one with come on in October for Naruto's birthday. Yes, the 10th story will come out on the 10th day of the 10th month!


End file.
